


Starlight

by Ultimate_Slytherin_2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Many people are minions to cass, Please read, This is also on wattpad, don't blame me if it is shit, enjoy?, hope you like it though, i tried okay, should have been doing chemistry tbh, the minions have minions, they are duckies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Slytherin_2001/pseuds/Ultimate_Slytherin_2001
Summary: A young girl named Cassiopeia is given a chance to finally live amongst her own kind - witches and wizards. Her parents have forbidden her to go so she packs up her stuff and runs away. Join Cass while she lives through her adventure with bossing around her minions and minions bossing around duckies.  She also gets unofficially adopted by a mafia boss.





	1. Chapter 1

When I woke up, it was to the sound of tapping at my window. It was still dark out, and since they always wake me up at the asscrack of dawn I knew it wasn't the next day. So what the hell was tapping on my window at 'Too early o'clock' in the morning.

As I look through the bars on my window, a bird is hanging out, just standing outside on my window sill. My head hurt... (Maybe I shouldn't have hit it that hard to see if this was a dream) why was there a bird outside my window, much less an owl? Also... was that a letter on its leg because if so, someone should contact PETA as I am pretty sure that qualifies as animal abuse. Actually, someone should call child services, as what my parents do qualifies as child abuse..... I wonder which one people will report.

Probably the bird.

Most definitely the bird.

Mrs Meyers - who lives beside us and watches what happens to me through her window as she sips morning coffee - hates children. She's a teacher... I believe it is self-explanatory. If not, here is the short of it. She wasn't large on children because they pranked her day in and day out. They never stopped and I think she almost quit because of them.

Anyways, back to the bird. As I am unable to open the bars it can't come in like I think it wants to, I can open my window so it can give me the letter. Or scratch out my eyes with its talons and I am not sure I know which one it will choose. But I risk it anyway, because, hey, my life is already shit, it can't get much worse.

So I open up the window and the owl sticks its leg - the one holding the letter - out to me. So I untie the letter as carefully as possible because one of us is already hurt, the other one doesn't need to be. The owl nips at my finger, but it didn't do it in the 'I am hungry and you look tasty' kind of way I was expecting. It was... affectionate for lack of a better term.

So opening up the letter, I read in a whisper to the owl, as it seems like something I need to tell someone. No one else cares for me, other than this owl... I live a very sad existence.

So I read to my newest friend, the owl, the contents of the letter, which read:

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Miss Cassiopeia Bay  
The attic  
14 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey

Dear Miss Cassiopeia,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl no longer than July 31.

Yours sincerely:  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

.

.

.

Sounds like exactly the type of thing I will not be informing my parents of. They didn't like anything that wasn't their cookie-cutter perfect. They got along blindingly well with the Dursleys. Like a house on fire. That I wished they were collectively stuck in. How do I lie again? Hmm... I will just tell them that a prestigious school had accepted me, it's a boarding school, in Scotland. No charges, just free. I entered into a draw and won. If there were charges, well I had no problem stealing a bit of the money that my parents should have been spending on me. I also chose to ignore that on the letter it said exactly where I lived, which creeped me out a bit, but I was generally ok with it; it wasn't like someone would try to murder me in my sleep right? Nah, too many locks on my door, they would kill my parents over me. It would take them 3 minutes to get past all the locks, and that's precious time that they could be killing people over opening a set of locks. Maybe I need to see a therapist. I know they say to put yourself in someone else's shoes to see how they feel but I am 100% sure they did not mean serial killers when they said that.

Cassie, get back on track! Okay, the lady wants a reply, she gets a reply.

So I write on the back of the letter, and send it back, asking if I could get some help getting supplies.

\-----

A week later I heard my mother yelling at me.

"Cassie!" The ever-annoying voice of my mother called me, and her voice was coming from the direction of the front door. When I told my parents earlier they had been overjoyed, and when my mother asked me where I put my acceptance letter, I had said I had misplaced it; when in reality I had sent it back with my acceptance and now it seemed that the professor was at the door explaining to my mother what type of school I would be going to. My mother was on a rampage now. "-absolutely refuse to allow for my daughter to go and join some freak show!" My mother must have slammed the door in the professors face. All I could think of was the world of pain I was in for. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my mothers screeching. I knew I was gonna get it later, my mother would tell my father, then they would tell me what a disappointment I was, then refuse to give my food for the next few meals and lock me in my room after they had hit me around a bit. "I refuse to listen to you, you can't rule my life!" I said even surprising myself with those words, I had never fought back, ever. 

Then my mother roughly grabbed my arm and brought her face close to mine and said, "I can control your life until you move out, you little ungrateful bitch. Until then, this is my house and my rules and you will obey me." She said with such menace that I never thought possible, and when she spoke I could smell the sherry on her breath. 

I decided then and there that I would go to that school no matter what, and my parents weren't going to stop me; nothing was. It could kill me or get me killed, but that was okay, death was better than another day here in my personal hell. Heh, I might actually die trying... the irony of that was not wasted on me.

\-----

 

I had hidden a duffle bag in my room when I was little, for this exact purpose. I was going to leave, finally be able to live. It also helped that my owl friend showed back up, we were what could be called, bros, now and it was the current highlight of my life. So being out from under their watchful gaze, I packed up my bag with everything I would need. My parents had let me out to go to the washroom and they were too drunk to lock my door again. The only thing I didn't have was money and my passport. So I snuck into my parent's room and stole my passport, never know when I might need it. Then I proceeded to creep into the kitchen, avoiding the creaky floorboard. I grabbed my mothers purse and fathers wallet and grabbed 2000 pounds. I grabbed as many light-weight non-perishables as I could fit in my duffle. I then locked the door as I walked out of the house and started to run to the nearest train station which was 10 miles away. 

After about 2 and a half hours, I had finally arrived. I was covered in sweat and was breathing fast, but I had arrived and it wasn't even midnight yet. My owl flew beside me until I arrived. He then left in the direction that I presumed to be London. I knew we were going to meet up again. The till was still open, but the next train for London didn't leave for another hour. So I went and bought my ticket for 55 pounds (the man at the till didn't even look twice, but then again, judging by the glazed look in his eyes, he was high). I sat down and waited for my train to show up. Once the train got there, I put my ticket in the scanner and got on. 

As I watched out my window at the passing scenery, I wondered what my life was going to be like now. The longer I looked out my window, the longer I realized that I didn't care, as long as I got to feel this free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, the place where you learn about her family and a nice hint of what happened and who she is. Have fun with this.

I learned very quickly that if a person looked shifty, then make a run for it. I learned this by watching a general guy (who must have had an average pay judging by his clothes and the way he held himself) get mugged right in front of me, and the guys who did so looked about as shifty as it gets. I had been on the run for about a week, but not even a news report suggesting that I had gone missing; so it just proved that they didn't really want me.

Either that or they realized that child protective services would come in and check to see if I had been kidnapped. My room looked like a stereotypical place that you would keep a freshly kidnapped child. Probably what happened to be honest. I didn't even share their names.

My owl was also probably the reason why no one attacked me. He had claws that were very sharp (but never seemed to scratch me) and could probably tear an eye out of someone with them by flying by. I got respect for it at least, enough that I had found out that anyone to attack the bird queen would be blacklisted and would have a list of their crimes and proof of them tied onto them when they were dropped off at the police station. Never mind the fact that they would probably need a trip to the hospital.

It also didn't help that the local owls and hawks had started to swoop around me whenever someone looked at me wrong.

I got street cred because of a bird, because of my owl. One of the defining moments of my life, also the beginning of how I became a magical gangster, but that is a story for another time. Said street cred also got me a place to stay, and no one fucked with me; for obvious reasons. Another obvious reason was that I had gotten close to a mafia boss. He never had kids, so he looks after me like a daughter now. It was one of the less weird things that happened to me in the last couple weeks, so I accepted it and moved on.

My owl, however, knew where the hell it was going and led me straight into the Leaky Cauldron, where I could get me some supplies that were sorely needed for me to go. I also asked a couple of the locals in the bar how to get to platform 9 3/4. It should have occurred to me that they thought it looked sane to walk through a brick wall... I mean, it sounded crazy but who was I to say it was wrong. I had the thug life because of my owl and my new dad, so crazy was my life now.

Luckily because I had been staying in the place, with my new 'family' I was totally clean and ready to kick ass. I will admit that I was learning how to street brawl from Demetri, and I will admit that my new family were the Russian mafia, but hey, Anton's piroshki was pretty damn good and Zhannah was really good at braiding hair. Dad also taught me how to use a gun, it was a bonding experience.

Anyways, so wearing awesome braids and knowing that if anyone tried anything I could punch them where it hurt most - never mind the gun I had in my pocket - I confidently made my way down Diagon Alley wearing a hoodie and sweatpants after the barkeeper Tom let me through. Tom is now one of my favourites, and I recommend him to most people who have not met him. Anyone who thinks he is shit needs Tom in their lives because Tom is the shit. And most of the people looked at me weird but screw them, I am the best motherfucker in this bitch, ain't no fuckers gonna tell me otherwise (Coincidentally, I was not supposed to become friends with Sofia, because as innocent as her name sounds. She is very crude and swears a lot. I gained this trait from being in her presence for 10 hours). I, however, would not say that out loud, because if my dad heard about it I would be on dish duty for a week. And everyone eats. A lot.

As I walked into Gringotts - which had more lean to it than the leaning tower of Piza - I had to stand behind this couple with a kid around my age who all had the whitest blond hair I had ever seen. Like whiter than snow. Whiter than Demitri when Sofia realizes that he ate her share of piroshki. Of course, I had to stand right behind them waiting. They talk too loud, I don't wanna hear their family business, I ain't their family, I am just here to do business. They just need to shut the everliving fuck-

Oh hey, it's my turn to go up, that's why it went silent for so long!

"Good morning, you look like you eat your enemies for breakfast. Is that true?" Thanks to Sofia I had no mouth to brain filter. But it was fine as the - think the loudmouths called it a goblin (they were bad mouthing them) - did what I assumed to be a smile. I wasn't sure because they collectively had the biggest resting bitch face I had ever seen. Which was impressive, because I have seen Anton's and he looks like he is about to kill ten families then eat them. Then eat a puppy for dessert.

"I like you kid, tell you what, you're a muggle born right?" At this, I shrug because, duh, I was quite obviously kidnapped and I had no idea who my real family was, "I will do an inheritance test for you if you don't mind. It will cost you three Galleons, where it normally costs fifty." I just lay out all my money and ask him to convert it because obviously, they used different fucking money in this fucking shipwreck of a place. Then I told him to keep whatever was needed to do the inheritance test.

"642 galleons, 7 sickles, and 14 knuts m'lady." He smiled at his words and at me, which would have made a lesser person faint. But I have seen Anton smile and it gave me nightmares, the goblins smile compared to his was just slightly offputting. Anton should never smile... ever. His resting bitch face is fine, but a forced smile makes him look like a mass murderer.

"Now if you follow me we can do the test now, and you will still be able to do your shopping if we hurry. My name is Griphook. It's nice to meet a witch who can show a little kindness once in a while." I smile at him as I hurry to catch up. He is short but very fast. It reminds me of a cat running.

"Cassiopeia. It was no problem at all Griphook, after all, I have been having a very good week. My owl and I have just been chilling with the non-magical Russian Mafia, its been pretty fun, to be honest." I could tell we were getting close because he began to slow down. He let out what sounded to be something of a chuckle. He then opened up the door with the slight suggestion for me to follow. Normally I am the head bitch (under my father who thought it was cute) ordering people around, but Griphook and I were cool now. He will be my financial advisor when I take over the world. It's going to be the shit. Just me and the entire Russian Mafia at my back, it's going to be lots of fun. Maybe, new friends I may make will join and become my minions, which sounds like fun.

"Now Ms. Cassiopeia, I need you to just sign this piece of paper. This is a blood quill, so it will carve it in the back of your hand, and it will sign with your blood. The quill will heal the cut quickly though. The intention is not for you to scar, but for the magic of the paper to tell us what your lineage is through examining your blood. If you would?"

He gestures towards the paper and just before I sign it I just have to whisper "This is so fucking Metal." My dad would be disappointed in my language but I know he would have said the same. Blood quills hurt like a bitch for the record, but worth it as words started to spring up. No fucking clue what they meant but that was okay.

It was as follows:

Maternal:

Bay

 

Paternal:

Slytherin

Emerys

 

Full name: Casseopia Aileen Bay-Slytherin-Emerys

Huh, I have no fucking idea what this means but, judging by the way my man Griphook is bowing towards me, I am from a family that comes from power. From what I can tell, here, power means money.

"Hey, Grip? Why are you bowing, I thought we were friends now, friends don't bow to friends." Griphook just stares at me for a second before explaining.

"You now hold more power than almost all of the magical community, excluding any and all royals. However, due to your parentage, you have the right to be part of the council of all the royals. This is due to Emery's line, the royal family is of Pendragon descent and Merlin was an ear for Arthur, so you will an ear be any descendants of Arthur. You will also most likely be much more powerful than all of your peers. You also own a quarter of Hogwarts. Your family relations to Slytherin speaks as much, and you can force change within the school. I can sell you a bag that will allow you to take anything from any vault you so choose that you own. However, it is recommended for you to go and check out the vaults at a later date to see what has been left for you." I agree to buy the bag and wish Griphook a good day. It is only an hour after I entered, so I begin shopping, I see a very large man leading around a boy. Wait I know that kid, that's Harry, the Dursleys nephew, he was a sweet kid last time I met him if he is here that means he will be going to Hogwarts a well. So I don't have to say hi. I can do it later, maybe at Kings Cross. He doesn't know most things, so I don't think it will be a challenge.

I finish up by heading for a wand shop in Nocturn Alley that was more my taste, Grip suggested it because I had way more magic, and grey oriented at that, so Ollivanders was out as it produced more light oriented wands. When I walked in I saw the snow people and nearly groaned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you can leave your son here in order to finish up your shopping he will be quite a while longer, so you can just drop by when you think he will be done. The wand will be crafted by my apprentice while I match this young lady with hers." He gestures to me at the end and its almost like they never heard me come in. I could tell that the newly dubbed 'Mr.Malfoy' was wondering where my parents were but decided not to ask. Instead, they left without much fanfare. Leaving me, snowball Malfoy, and the shop owner. I could already feel it is a long day in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you thought of this in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Why is it me that has to take the shit?

Like Draco, the little bitch pisses me off, and then I grab his hand tightly and get in trouble for doing so. I am a good 90% sure that I outrank the little fucker, but noooo, let's focus on the fact that he is being a little baby over the fact that I bent his finger a little to drop him like a stone.

"-like some animal, I am the heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. My father will make sure you regret everything, you-"

I promptly return to ignoring him, much like the shopkeep is and continue on with my business.

We get me all measured up for a wand which gets made quickly, which ends up being expensive as hell. However, its fine, as I am now completely loaded. I had been ignoring him for the better part of an hour at this point.

"Hey, listen to me, why aren't you listening? I am from an important family and you hurt me, you will face retribution, my father-"

Okay, in my defence, if you can't defend yourself with your own abilities, you shouldn't use others. It's just offensive to those that can use their own... so I plead the fifth for my actions. Besides, my new family would never let me live it down if I took the piss.

"First of all, you don't scare me because you aren't threatening me with your own power. Second, are you attention starved or something, like do you not have friends? Because all that I can hear is you trying to one-up me, which tends to point to having no social skills at all. Never mind the point you are essentially gloating to a brick wall. I think you would be a nice person if you stepped out of your dad's shadow. Also, go and get yourself some personal skills, like fighting or some shit like that." I gave him a look at this, he had become a flustered mess, but then realized it was a useless battle to be fighting and kinda gave. As I walked away he seemed to be arguing with himself.

He just after a moment of mental debate, nodded and then followed me out. Then he started to talk like a normal kid, not some entitled bastard.

"Okay, I am sorry about that. I will reintroduce myself; I am Draco Malfoy, I have 2 friends, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini. I like the colour blue and my favourite food is ice cream. I dislike having to pretend I am someone I am not and neon green. I enjoy reading and making new friends. I hope to become a potions master and to help with Magical relations with muggles. What about you?"

I knew he was just an insecure kid! Also, he is my new favourite magical kid, I haven't met many, but at least he is willing to admit that he fucked up. However, if this is a common occurrence, I might just massacre the lot of them. They wouldn’t see me coming with how far their heads are shoved up their asses.

"I am Cassieopia Bay. I have some friends, but they are part of the muggle Russian Mafia, my neighbour 'Ry, and my owl. I like the colours purple, blue and green. My favourite food is chocolate. I dislike my birth parents, abusive people, and bright pink. I enjoy learning about history and finding ways to improve the present. I plan on making the Russian Mafia take over the world either that or maybe becoming a teacher of magical history. I can't pick what one though. Don't give me that look, I am new to this okay?"

He gave me an assessing glance and then stared me straight in the eyes to promptly say, "Both are possible, and I will stick by you to achieve your dream if you help me achieve mine?" He then turned nervous, like he was afraid that I would say no, and that is was a terrible idea hurried to explain himself, "But only if you want to! You don't have to, but I just thought..."

The poor thing has no faith in himself. I will fix that... plus, a leader is only as good as her soldiers. Or minions in this case.

"It's fine Dray, I assume that its fine to call you Dray?" At his nod, I continued on, "I need people to back me up, and you are in dire need of a big helping of self-confidence. Take me to your parents and I will explain my case for letting you stay the remainder of the summer with me." As we walked into Diagon Alley again I spotted Harry again, but this time I was determined to make him and Draco meet.

"Oi! 'Ry!" I shouted across the alley, but he noticed. He must have told the big guy next to him something about being right back because the guy nodded and then Harry was over in moments.

"Dray, this is Harry. 'Ry, this is Dray. Play nice, I need to get a few things from that store. Also as you are both my friends so I expect you to both introduce yourselves thoroughly."

I run into the store and grab myself plenty of ink, quills, and parchment. I pay for it then I run back over to the boys, who are both thoroughly stunned. Draco suddenly spins to me with a look of surprise, confusion, and annoyance on his features.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew the Harry Potter... I thought we were friends." He spoke with a pout and I had to smile a little. It was just adorable.

"In my defence, I didn't know he was important or his last name. Cut me a little slack okay? He was my first friend, and he barely knew his name when I first met him. Also how important is he, and how likely is it that we can disguise him if he is very important?"

"He apparently defeated that latest Dark Lord. I don't really believe it, but he is practically a prince in the eyes of the Magical community. We will need to grow his hair out a bit, it should calm a bit due to that. We need to drop the glasses and make sure that scar is covered. A quick stop at Selena's hair salon and Katalin's eyesight corrector should be all it takes to fix it. Now we need to go if we have any chance of getting this done and smuggling him out looking like a pureblood heir. He also needs a complete outfit overhaul on top of everything else."

I am friends with a diva... I am not surprised. At least I will look great at all times. At least my lovable snowflake is proving to be useful already.

"Very well, now lead us to where we have to go, as I want to get some spells for my hair, maybe it will actually look good if I do."

So we ran from shop to shop, got rid of 'Ry's glasses and had his vision corrected for what Draco claimed: "Was a fair price to reveal those emeralds, I have to have beautiful friends who reflect how beautiful I am." It was a compelling argument. We then got his hair done and I was taught three spells on how to put my hair in various styles. Then we ran to Twillfit and Tattings and got fitted for new clothes. Dray demanded that we get quite a few things in cotton and silk. We got quite a few things on the list while we were at it.

Then we finally met up with the Malfoys looking like royalty. Dray asked to stay with me for a while and I guessed that I looked presentable enough that they agreed. After all, it was only the 20th of August, and as long as we were on the platform early on the 1st, they didn't care.

We met back up with Hagrid after having a pair of red-heads who saw him, before Dray casted a glamour on Harry and told him that Harry would be going with me and that the rest of the shopping had been finished. Harry was given an owl that he called Hedwig and we left, lifting the glamour.

Soon enough we were back with my family.

For the rest of the summer, Dray got lessons on how to kick ass, and Harry got lessons on how to dazzle people with words and the art of seduction. Dray got those last ones from his family. I already was a master of it. We wouldn't be able to use it for a while, but it allowed us to dazzle a crowd and have people willing to give us information quickly.

We woke up on September 1st, made sure that we had everything that we could possibly need in the trunks and then some, and got ready. We were on the platform at 7 AM so Dray could say goodbye to his parents and so we could get the best spot. My father decided to see us off as well it was adorable, the others didn't think so. He was big and tall and scary looking (he had a heart of gold underneath the appearance of a demon). Watching Harry freak out as Dray went onto the platform was hilarious (we had practised going through the day before to make sure that we didn't flinch when we went through, we also made sure not to run. That made it obvious). We climbed onto the train and around 8 met Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. We eventually met a boy by the name of Neville Longbottom, and two sets of twins, the Patil twins made up of Parvarti and Padma and the Weasley twins made up of Fred and George. However they all seemed nice, and I got a major mischief vibe from the Weasley twins - who were two years older than us - so I promptly became their friends. We did not need them to aim that mischief at us.

All of us sat in what had to be the largest compartment on the train and got to know each other. We learned each other's dreams, what houses they were in or would be going into, and overall got to know each other. We were joined around 9 by two girls by the names of Hermione Granger, and a girl a year older than us by the name of Cho Chang. Around 10, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones joined us. Padma and Parvarti started to talk quite a bit with them.

At 11, the train left and we became good friends, creating an alliance and a deal that no matter where we ended up, that we would still be friends. I also explained that they would be my minions. They were offended by it at first but got over themselves quickly.

Looking at the scenery as the train moved past it, I was struck with the realization that was the second life-changing train rides I had been on. I think I exceed the limit, to be honest. But that's fine, as long as I got my friends around me I will be fine.

A.N/ Hope you enjoyed, I did, I hope that I can make this Crackish with a plot, and yes they are OOC. I am aware. I am aiming for house unity, started by a group of first years with some help from the older years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm, hope that wasn't shit.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared outside of the window as Draco and Harry were chatting with each other on either side of me. We had been joined by two girls by the names of Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson.

Dray seemed to be afraid of Pansy for some reason or another, but all I knew was that he was afraid, thus he introduced her to me. She instant believed herself to be better than me. Lavender decided to leave the second Pansy started talking.

"What did you do to Draco you damned Mudblood." I had no idea what she called me, but judging from the righteous fury glowing in Draco's eyes, it wasn't anything good.

"If you call her that one more time Parkinson, you won't live to tell the story. I can take care of you myself, so I don't need to tell my father of what you just said. So I suggest you take I back or so help me, Parkinson, your part of the family line will end." I was happy about him saying this, but it looks like he was spending too much time around Demitri.

Dem was the best at threats. He was also the one who was most likely to follow through with a threat, so no one ever took him lightly. Dray learning to fight must have had a side effect of making him much like Dem. Which was only mildly worrying. Only if he decided to turn against the Russian mafia and try to take on the world with, god forbid the Italians.

"But Dray, that is sitting beside you and I haven't seen her in any of our circles, and we are in all the pureblood and some half-blood circles. She is obviously neither."

In Dray's defence, he didn't know who my family was as I had never thought to mention it. But right about now looks like a good time to do so. If there was ever a time to prove someone wrong, it was in the most embarrassing possible way, also, in dropping a bomb of information.

"I not sure what I am, but what I do know is that I come from 3 lines." At this Parkinson scoffed, but I was determined to continue on. "Ya, funny thing that, I believe that it was Emerys, Bay, and Slytherin. Now tell me, dearest Pansy, do those names sound familiar to you? I believe that your family - if the records that I have access to are correct - have all been sorted into the Slytherin house. Great-grandpa Sal was the first magical in his family. I also believe Merlin was the founder of the Emerys line. I believe that you would have called him a Mudblood as well, as he was the first of his line. Then the Bay family should ring some bells. The largest pureblooded family, the one to do the most for change in the magical community. The family that owns most companies, or had their hands in all the pots. That Bay family. Also founded on Mudbloods. So tell me, Pansy, what is so horrible about that? My family is based on such. Yours is as well, it has just been many generations since they were is all."

She was trying to hide her surprise and frustration on being outdone and the revelation of who I was, so she stomped out. However, Ry, Dray, and I all knew how she felt. After all, you have to be able to know how others feel and the ques they give when they feel certain emotions in order to manipulate the said emotions.

Everyone was stunned, not that that surprised me but the looks in their eyes told me that while they hadn't expected it they still trusted me to be the same person I had shown them I was, not some bitch who lobbied their power and so-called superiority over the heads of others.

There was no way that I would hurt my little minions, even if some were older than me. I would take care of them because at this point I had adopted them as my own. Even if they had a choice in the matter (which they don't) they would be safer by being close to me. I did my research - as my new Russian family wanted me to - on who my family was. My name carries a lot of power, I won't hold it over my minion's heads but I will hold it over those who my minions and I don't care for. I will get my minions anything, no matter what, it could be money, power, or even a piece of black forest cake. A snap of their fingers and I will have it done. After all what sort of overlord would I be if I didn't care for those who were under my care?

I am broken out of my thoughts by a knocking at our door, the voice is that of a girl who says, "The train will be arriving in Hogsmeade in 10 minutes, make sure that you are ready to leave by then."

Whoever that was seemed nice, I wonder if they will become my minion as well.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I TAKE IT BACK THEY ARE A BITCH. Said bitch would be a one Ms Gemma Farley, one of the prefects for Slytherin house.

Damned fuck tripped me on my way out. I saw her laughing with her hand placed on Pansy's shoulder.

On the bright side of things, all my minions now wanted revenge and if that is not just the most heartwarming thing I have ever heard then I don't know what is. Harry and Draco's mumbled threats were the best, it was adorable hearing them talk about how they would enjoy tearing her apart. I should give them a cookie or something for being so creative with their threats. Maybe a hug if I am feeling generous.

Never mind, they are protectively hugging me now. With everyone else.

I would not want to be Farley right now, she just pissed off my minions, and I told my foxes that the fastest way to make sure that no one was going to screw with us was to prank the hell out of those who disrespected us the most.

If she hadn't been such a bitch I would have felt bad for her. Wait, no I wouldn't, she is friends with Pansy, and Dray is afraid of Pansy because of his father wanting the two to get married. I say not a chance. Besides due to my name and the amount of power that Dray and all my other pureblooded minions informed me I had, well it was more likely that an arranged marriage was going to be between Dray and me. I may not be pureblooded (then again I might be), but I could trace my roots. Great-Grandpa Merlin made sure that I would always be able to trace my roots, in the hope that his family line wouldn't attempt to do that 'purge the world once it's taken over' bullshit.

I wanted to take over the world- but in a nice way, without too much bloodshed and universal health care for all. People need to live and I could ensure it. Besides, I could make magic a widely known thing again, and wouldn't that be great. People could get paid for using it to fix objects, save people, help end hunger. That sort of thing. I wasn't about to pull a Hitler up in this bitch. That would make my minions angry, and once I have them all trained up in whatever they want to do, and that will not be a good thing to try and fend off.

Not that I couldn't, just that I do not feel like losing limbs to be a murderous asshat. Not a good enough trade for being without something that I have had and used since I was little. So no, hard pass on the needless murder. Besides who looks at the chance to have food, clothes, shelter, and care that they didn't have before and think to themselves "ah yes, this is the perfect thing to speak out against, when there are literal murders and such things happening that would be prevented by this. Let's fight these dumbasses who want everyone to have a higher standard of living at the expense of no one. That's a great idea!"... It just is not logical.

"-Cass?! I swear to god if that bitch fucked up my friend, then I will be throwing her into the Black Lake." ahh, Fred, such a charming little fox of a minion.

Wait.... AWWWW THEY CARE!!!!

"Don't bother, she isn't worth the effort. Besides, we can make an example out of her."

Unsurprisingly they all jumped at my voice.

"Cass, if you ever, and I mean ever, do that again, I swear-"

"Dray, I zoned out, I will try not to but no promises. I was going over my plans for world domination and why being the next Dark Lord isn't a good idea. I am afraid of you all and that is the only reason why I won't. Because I don't care to die. Besides, you can be a supreme ruler of many people without murder. Look at the dude who started pancakes. I know more than one person who would bow under their rule."

*Fun Fact time! Pancakes were created by the Romans around the 15th century and were called Alita Dolcia or another sweet. Thank you for your time now we will return to the previous programming.*

"I don't know whether-" Fred begins what is sure to be an amusing tirade.

"-we should be worried-"

"-about the fact that-"

"-we are the only reason-"

"-why you wouldn't." My foxy minions finished together. They are adorable and way smarter than anyone gives them credit for. You need to be very smart to do some of the pranks they do, and then to get away with them... they are truly a pair of geniuses.

"Are you suggesting that you could take over the world with pancakes?" Of course, that is the bit that Susan gets stuck on...

"Well I can't, they have already been created. However, I will do something similar to something else. Besides, where is the fun in using someone else's abilities when you have your own. It's like me riding on Harry's ability to charm his way past anyone's defences when I can knock past them at the speed of light. Besides, it's more fun to do it this way. Now come on, I believe that we have to go. See you all inside."

We all left exchanging words of farewell to each other. Those who were in the first year with me went with Hagrid onto the boats.

In the boats, it was groups of four, of course, my minions sat together.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Theodore were in one; The Patil twins, Neville and I were in another. Hannah, Susan, and Blaise were sat together with a wider set black haired girl who Blaise apparently knew.

When I asked Neville, he said the girls' name was Millicent or Millie as she prefered. She seemed like she would make a good ducky. Not enough potential to be a minion, but the capabilities to be lead by the minions. This was a good turn out, we were 40 strong. I caught a glimpse of a pale girl who looked like Pansy who was sitting with her. She had been looking at me and when I met her eyes, she looked away quickly. Padma had followed my gaze and explained.

"That's Moon, she is Irish twins with Pansy. She was born in December while Pansy in January. They look like each other a bit, but their personalities completely differ. While Pansy I a horrid person, Moon sits there quietly and observes. You won't find another Parkinson like her. Her mother tried to make her a gossip and a classic drama queen like the women of the family are known to be. But she took after her father more than anyone. She will probably be the one to take the family mantel; even if she is the second born, she carries herself in a way that only those who come from power and know how to act around it do."

If she was truly different, then I will have to attempt to get closer to her. She seems shy, so I will have to either get her out of her shell by myself or with my minion's assistance.

"You're going to want to duck, till we get under 'er. You will see Hogwarts when we get under this." The big man, Hagrid, yelled as we approached a cliff face. Great.

We all ducked and as soon as we got under, gasps of awe came from all of us. This place... it's beautiful.

When we docked, Ry and Dray's boat landed first and they got out, helping the other two before helping the others. They then came and steadied the boat for us.

As we approached the castle I wondered what was in store for all of us...


	5. Chapter 5

A hat..... a fucking hat.

Why am I not surprised by this? Seriously, a hat that fucking talks and reads minds to tell you what house you are destined for. I want to be surprised, I really do... but there is a certain point in time that I realized, hey, I am not surprised by these types of things anymore. I can guarantee that day was when I got that damn letter.

So no I am not surprised by a singing hat, that talks and reads minds. No, what I am surprised by is the fact that anyone as obviously insane as the headmaster is in charge of children. He placed one of my head minions in an abusive home. My minion could have been dead. Fucking nutcase.

"Bay, Casseopia." My name was one of the first to be called. The second actually, Hannah had gone first. Hell ya, I don't have to wait.

The only reason why I knew is that my little foxes had left, and I left with the excuse of going to the washroom and grilled them. They were faithful already, it was adorable. But the fact about the hat is that I just didn't believe it until I saw it.

So I run up and sit on the stool. Then everything goes dark.

Hello, young one.

Have to admit I jumped a bit, I had been expecting it but knowing it was coming and experiencing it was two very different things.

'Hello, Mr hat. My name is Cassiopeia, but you may call me Cassie or just Cass. What is your name?'

My name is Spink young Cass. You are quite the girl. No one has asked me that since around 200 years ago. Thank you, child. Now, to get back to the sorting, you have the brains and problem-solving for Ravenclaw, the courage and daring for Gryffindor. The loyalty and kindness of the Hufflepuffs and the cunning and ambitiousness for Slytherin. Quite the past as well. I wonder, where should I place you?

'Mr Spink, if I may help. You can see my plans for the future. Slytherin has had a bad rep lately, and I believe that my minions and I, our influence on this place will last for years to come. What house does it sound like I belong in now.'

You have made my job remarkable easy young lady. Don't forget to visit this old hat often, you hear? I want to see how your plans are holding.'

"Now I think its got to be... Slytherin!"

Some people looked wary but I got a round of applause from the Slytherin house and my minions. I took Spink off my head and gave him a little wave before I went to join my new house of green and silver.

The sorting proceeded to go something like this:

In Ravenclaw, my minions Theo, Hermione, and Padma joined Cho. However, I had my eye on two other Ravenclaw recruits. Moon Parkinson, Lisa Turpin, and Terry Boot. They all seemed like good candidates as duckies and if they proved themselves, minions.

In Gryfinndor, my minion Parvarti joined my Foxes. Unfortunately, most of my minions made it into other houses. But I had my eye on a few from there too. Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. While Lavender seemed to be a gossip, that means that she could control the flow of information. Spread good information about me after she has proven herself to be a good source of information to her fellow gossips.

In Hufflepuff, my minions Neville, Hannah, and Susan. The ones I had my eye one were Morag Macdougall and Su Li. They seem like they need a bit of a push in order to achieve what they want.

And finally, in Slytherin with me, Harry, Draco, and Blaise. Pansy was also in our house, but there were ways we could undermine her power in the house to make it nothing. Power in numbers after all. However, there was one person with us that interested me to no end. One miss Mafalda Prewett. She was related to the Weasley clan through their mother's second cousin. She held the air of someone who was certain of their position. I needed someone sure-footed at politics and by the looks of things, she was a good choice. There was also Daphne Greengrass as well. She seemed to hold political power as well. For now, however, I would sit back and observe all of the potentials to see if I am just jumping the gun. However unlikely that is.

Once the sorting finishes with Blaise, we are allowed to eat. The food is great and the worry that my minions have is adorable, the glares that they keep shooting at Gemma is adorable too.

"Calm down my minions, don't do anything yet. Wait until those who have done us wrong sleep. I want to get some people as duckies and minions. We don't want to scare them off now do we?"

"Duckies? I understand minions as odd as it is, but duckies? Are you going off the deep end, Cass?" Ahh Blaise. My little voice of reason in the snake pit.

"Duckies follow the minion command, minions follow my command, and I follow the command of my mind. You will each get at least 2 duckies to carry out your decisions but as my minions, you have my confidence and you must keep my secrets. Thus tell the others that we will be finding an old classroom, preferably a large one that will be warded to the nines. We will be practising occlumency first. If you are going to be learning from me you will be able to guard your mind. We don't need the crazy to know what is happening around us."

"Crazy?"

"Dumbledork."

"I see."

"Could both of you be quiet? I am trying to eat this treacle tart and I am in love. I would kill to have never-ending amounts of this." I saw Draco give Harry a side eye and scoot away a bit.

"If you become a balloon, no one will let you near enough to them for you to charm them. Also, I will have to change all style combos for us. That is not happening and you won't live to see it happen if you do. I am not standing by and watch you eat your way into diabetes. If you insist on eating that much, we will be going on so many runs that you will work it off you hear?" At this Dray was given the best-kicked puppy eyes I have ever seen and knew that it was Sofia's fault. Her puppy eyes are the only reason why she is allowed to do anything, no one can stand against it. Harry, however, did a perfect replication and more.

However, Dray had looked away, knowing it was coming and refusing to back down. Harry pouted but got over it quickly.

"Fine, I won't eat it that often, but once a week?" This must have seemed reasonable to Draco and he nodded.

"We still have to keep up our skills anyways, you can work it off then." Harry groaned but the rest of us just laughed.

I glanced over to my other minions who had sat in places where they could see me. I waved at them and they either smiled or waved back.

Too soon, the feast was finished and we went to our dorms for the first time. When we got there it was colder and the boys had offered my their cloaks. They were determined that if someone was to be sick it would not be me. I refused, but they huddled closer to me to make sure that I was fine.

'Adorable'

We finally arrived at the 'door' more like a wall that opens.

The bitch spoke up again.

"This is the doorway. You will find Professor Snape's rooms at the end of this hall. The password for his door is Asphodel. Our password is Serpents tongue. Don't forget it or you will be trapped out here until someone comes and finds you."

We entered the room to see glass and the Black Lake on the other side of it. The room was well furnished and beautifully done in silvers and greens with Mohagany wood. There were personal desks and black leather couches around a fireplace that emitted a low light. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that was lit with what appeared to be magic. Draco let out a sound of approval.

"Professor Snape will be here soon so we will remain here for the next few minutes. He will give his speech and then all of you will go up your respective staircases. Girls on the left and boys on the right. The staircases won't allow the boys up the girl's side and vise versa."

"That is quite enough Ms Farley. You may go to bed now. Now first years." He turned away from Farley and to us. I felt a sort of anger at how he looked at Harry. I am the only one allowed to look at my minion like that. "Any disputes that you have among housemates is to remain from the prying eyes of the rest of the school, we are a united front as far as the rest of the school is concerned. You will come to me if there are any issues with your housemates and if there are any weaknesses like allergies that I need to be aware of. You will be expected to act respectfully and realize your standing among your peers. Whether that is the ice prince or princess or as someone else's underling. I do not care. No physical fights either, and if you truly must fight, you will find me so you can duel. Do not try to go behind my back. You are all expected to be in the great hall by 9 o'clock on the dot. Any later and you will not be receiving your timetable. Now off to bed with all of you. Except for Mr Potter, I need a word."

We all headed off, but I was afraid for Ry. If that bastard hurt him, he would get a whole world of hurt from me.

One of the older girls saw me walking up last and must have decided to take pity.

"We are in rooms of two normally, but it seems that you had the right idea. You will have a room to yourself. I will ward it so those with bad intent will be unable to enter if you want."

I looked up at her in surprise. She seemed kind, like a really good minion. I wouldn't let her go now that I had her in my sights.

"I would enjoy that. My name is Cassiopeia, I am a first year, what about you?"

"Ami Ollerton, Seventh year. You raised quite a fuss with biggest Parkinson by revealing your status you know. She is afraid now. Fear tends to lead to hatred, so watch your step around her okay?"

"I will don't worry about that. What are you planning to go into when you leave?"

"Spell creation and warding. I have the outline for a new spell that could save so many people if another person like He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named or Grindewald comes up. I want t leave a good name with Slytherin house. I may not be anyone overly important, but that doesn't bother me, because if I can help people then its worth it." Her eyes are alight with her hopes for the future. No wonder that she made Slytherin, that ambition was something that wouldn't fade over time.

While saving people was more of a Gryffindor trait, it suited her well. It would also benefit so many people, it was something that needed to be encouraged by her no more than ever. I had to say, I believed in her. If anyone could do it, it was her.

She seemed to be the type of person who was placed in the house where the most prominent trait resided, but they would have done better in another house because of numerous less prominent traits.

"This will be the room you stay in, I will be just a moment, and if you need me, I will be in the top room of the staircase. Don't worry about disturbing anyone else, my door is open, and I am alone in there." She then cast a spell and strengthened it with some runes. She described it as she did it, making me a major part of the process. Afterwards, when I went to walk into my room, she spoke up once more.

"If you want to, I can mentor you. Not that you have to, you don't." She started speaking quickly and I had to stop her before she went too far.

"That would be wonderful. I hope that I will be a good enough student as to live up to your standards."

At this, she blushed, nodded, and walked away after wishing me goodnight.

I entered the room, Ami had told me about how if I concentrate on what I want it to look like, the castle will accommodate. Many didn't know about it so the castle just gave the same base room to everyone. However, the castle would let you have the room you wished if you placed your hand on the door while focusing on what you wanted before opening it.

It was beautifully done.A large room with a four-poster bed with ocean blue drapings and made of Pistachio wood. There were a desk and a small library filled to the brim with books on the different subjects and proper etiquette in wizarding culture. There was a closet of to the side and a cello sitting in the corner. There was a skylight that allowed me to see up into the Black Lake and crystal chandeliers that lit up when I wanted them to. The walls were made of black marble with white veins flowing through it. There was a window on the farthest wall, it was indented and there was a pure white window seat placed there. The room was perfect.

I got changed and fell into bed.

I looked up at the skylight, the light from the moon streaming through the water onto my floor, making patterns dance around me. I wondered what tomorrow would bring. I knew that no matter what happened, everything would be okay, because my minions would watch my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N/ So hope you enjoyed, and see ya back here in a while, I am working on the next chapter at the moment and am around halfway through. See you next time - Lexxie


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to my shoulder being shaken. I turn to look and Ami is there shaking me awake. Ami shoots me a smile as I sit up to get out of bed. 

"You will want to wake up around now every morning, there is a spell I can teach you so you will wake up on time. Also, you will want to get through the showers quickly. You will be sharing with the second years, as they had an uneven amount as well. They tend to take longer than most. If you want to, you can wake your fellow year-mates up. Now gather your stuff so I can point out where you will need to go." She smiled before looking around the room and nodding in satisfaction on what I had decided on. 

I grabbed my things as fast as possible and nodded at her to signal that I was ready. We walked up the stairs past 5 rooms to an ebony door. She opened it up and I looked in just to gasp. it was pretty, and I could see a separate space for showering. 

"I will be back in around 20 minutes, feel free to finish getting ready and head down t the common room. You will want to put your books in your bag before you go, so you don't have to come back for them. I can also charm your bag if you want, so it won't be as heavy and will fit all of your books with ease." She looks away shyly, she seems to not believe that anyone would want her help. That simply had to change.

"Thank you, Ami, I appreciate it. Truly you have been too kind to me."

"Nonsense, you are smarter than most think and you are willing to ask for help. So it is not a problem. Now go enjoy yourself while I get ready as well."

I then practically ran and went to the washroom. Then I went into the showers and just gasped. Everything was beautifully done, there were crystal doors with a chalkboard on the door, every other shower was taken, but since they were all the similar it was fine. They were made of marble with veins of jade flowing through, the water came from a showerhead made of silver. There was a silver hanger for a towel and shampoo, conditioner, and body wash supplied. 

Once I was done I brushed my teeth and my hair after I had dried it. I then ran to my room and got changed, seeing that there was still 10 minutes left, I grabbed the supplies for all my subjects and ran down to the common room.

I saw a boy come down from the boys part of the dorms and after I looked around for my minions. When they weren't there, I approached the boy. He seemed to be older than my minions so it was worth a shot.

"Hello, I have some friends up in that dorm, they are first years like me. If you could wake them up for me I would be thankful." I spoke with a smile but he just glared and sneered at me

"What would I get out of it. You are a first-year right? What could you possibly offer me that would make me do it?" I stood and thought for a moment before I remembered who I was.

"The favour of the Slytherin family."

"You can't give me that, you aren't descended from Salazar, you can't be. Not someone like you."

"I had an inheritance test in Gringotts, I am descended from Salazar himself. Unless you know of a better inheritance test, then don't attempt to contest me. Now, go and wake them or you have made an enemy of my family." My magic was swimming around me with such force that it started to push him back, "Do you understand?"

He looked afraid of me, even though he had more than enough skill to take me down. however, fear was a driving force in many lives. He wasn't worried about stopping me, he was too afraid to move. He mustered up the courage t nod quickly and I calmed down at record speed. 

"Yes, I will, I will I am sorry for doubting you. I will make sure they are up." He then practically ran away. I turned to see Ami in the passageway of the girl's dorms, she looked surprised and was smiling sadly at me.

"You need to work on your control. That could have gotten very out of control had you not reigned it in when you did. You could have hurt him. Magic without a specific course or a spell will lash out at people, the emotions you feel dictates what it will do. Your anger would have lashed out at him, it would have been aimed at harming him. It could have given him a papercut or killed him instantly. You said you wanted him to wake your friends. Imagine if that happened to one of your friends. I have magic like that, wild and wants to run free. You never fully tame it, but you do gain a level of control. I will help you tame it so you don't get hurt and don't hurt others. You don't want to harm your friends, do you?"

My eyes had gone wide with fear as she talked. Me hurting my minions... I would train under her, for their safety.  I was not going to hurt them because I refused to learn. No, I would learn, so I could keep them safe. I promised myself that if anyone was going to fall that it would be me, that I would keep them safe. If that was from myself then it was, but I wouldn't put them in danger by being around me.

"No I don't, if you will teach me I will be more than grateful." She nods and smiles at my answer, and charms my bag in response. 

"Good, we will meet up here and we will clean up an old classroom. Probably the old History of Magic lecture room. You can learn how to clean it in the basics with a spell first, then you will use your raw magic. Sound good?"

"Yes it does, it sounds like it will take some time though. If it makes me less dangerous to my min- my friends then it is worth it." Ami raises her eyebrow at me and I just give her a small smile. I see the boys coming down. Harry and Draco are matching to the T. They are both in high-class robes and are dressed to the nines. If I had to guess the casual suits underneath the robes were made of acromantula silk and the black and white gold tie pins. They looked like they were headed to something that required for them to be casual but they wanted to make a statement. It as what this was, and I could feel that this would be my male minions calling card for the next years. Draco looked me up and down to assess what needed to be changed, his eyes landed on my hair. He pulled out two ribbons made of what I had to guess was Acromantuala silk as well, but it was grey and mixed well with my brown hair. Draco undid my messy ponytail and got to work on weaving the ribbons into a braid with all of my hair. He tied the one set of ends together to hold the braid and the other ends as a bow in the back of my hair. 

We all looked like we were very important people, we all looked older than we were, the only thing giving us away is our height. Harry and Draco could have shown up for any type of meeting and not looked out of place. I looked like I was ready to take over the world. Blaise whistled and Ami laughed. We decided to leave, Ami telling the boys that she could teach them all an alarm spell and spells for my hair to look how it did at this exact moment. She also explained that we would be having classes with every house and that we were to play nice (she winked so it was serious but we could discard bits and pieces of our niceties every now and then). We entered the Great Hall to see the rest of my minions standing around. Ami shooed us off and we went to greet the rest before sitting down to eat. 

There were pancakes for breakfast and it seems that all my minions noticed this at the same time as a wave of laughter with the odd words of 'pancakes' and 'world domination' thrown in between. Everyone who wasn't one of my minions couldn't figure out why they were laughing. In response to them laughing, I placed 3 pancakes on my plate and exaggerated the motion. This, of course, made them all laugh harder. They calmed down after many attempts (all ruined by someone snickering and setting the rest off) and finally started to eat their breakfast as the others walked in. I, however, was long done eating and was watching them all amused.

Ami wasn't sure of why they were laughing but was amused nonetheless. She even joined in on the laughter with her fellow seventh years who were awake at the time. 

Eventually, my Petal twins decided that they had quite enough of being apart from everyone, and made the rest of us join them on the floor. It was fun. We spoke of what we thought Hogwarts was like and how we thought the classes would go. Neville was worried about potions, while Blaise was afraid of the history of magic and the fact that the ghost who would be our teacher never got beyond the goblin wars. Blaise wanted to be a magical historian for the department of mysteries, and he couldn't do so until he had a broad understanding of many subjects in history. Neville was afraid because he couldn't cook and didn't know how to cut up what was needed. The rest of us promised to help the others, and that we would learn by ourselves if needed to pass the course.

Of course, just when things were going well, someone had to ruin it. 

Dumbledork had shown up and the hall had gone silent as he strolled up to us. You could hear a pin drop as he started speaking.

"As heartwarming as this is, you cannot remain here. You must be at your house tables during meals. You must go and build your bonds within your houses." He gave us a smile that was so fake I could feel my teeth begin to rot. Draco, Harry and I all winced at the same time. The boy that I spoke to this morning looked at the headmaster and then to me and shook his head. I could tell he wasn't sorry for me, but sorry for him, because when else was I supposed to speak with them all. We have classes and homework. Stupid old coot.

"Actually headmaster, because I was sure you were going to do something along these lines, I looked it up in the rulebook. We are allowed to not only remain here but we may sit wherever we wish unless there is a logical reason to do otherwise. As long as we remain right here, the teachers won't have to cross the room to give us our timetables. Thus here we will remain until it is time for class. It was written in the first rule book and it is among the only rules that a headmaster is not allowed to change. So try not to do that again sir, or the board of governors will be hearing about this. Now if you will, I want to finish learning what plants Neville hopes to learn about this year in Herbology." I give him a smile as I speak as politely as possible to him, he slowly gets angrier as I prove him wrong in front of the whole school, instead of blowing up at me, he just storms up to the staff table and sits down.

I look over at my minions and smile as they do the same. Neville continues where we left off, and eventually, all of the house heads come over to us and give us our timetables. I got a high-five from Professor Flitwick (who was obviously, my hair was ruffled by Professor Sprout (to Draco's sound of annoyance), my shoulder as patted by Professor Snape (who had a straight face but the look in his eyes told me that he was proud of me), and I got a kind smile from Professor McGonagall (I could tell she wanted to give me a hug or something along those lines, but she couldn't show others like the headmaster how happy she was at him being put in his place).

We compared our timetables. Those of us in the same grades shared classes. Everyone from the fifth year to first had astronomy on Wednesday. Us Slytherins had classes with everyone at varying amounts through the day that shifted depending on what day it was. Everyone as happy. We got those who were older than us to tell the teachers that they would be later to guide us around so we weren't horribly late. Those that would be directing us to our classrooms were Fred and George for Parvarti. She mentioned to Dean, Seamus, and Lavender that she would be led around by them for the week. They immediately agreed. Cho did the same for her fellow Ravenclaw minions, who dragged in Terry, Moon, and Lisa. The Hufflepuffs enlisted a person by the name of Cedric Diggory, who also grabbed onto Su, Sally-Anne, and Morag. Ami was the Slytherin guide with the guy I had scared this morning, who seemed to realize that sticking by me was in his best interest (I learned later that his name was Adrian Pucey). We dragged along Mafalda. We all headed out half an hour before classes started so we could be given a little tour of what landmarks to look for when approaching from different directions. 

We had Charms as our first class with the Ravenclaws. Cho and Ami took us along and I had a pleasant conversation with Moon, Lisa, Terry and Mafalda. They would all make good duckies, however, if I pulled Moon out of her shell then I could have another minion. Ami also pointed out the old lecture room to me. We walked in a couple circles to show where to go if we were in a rush and missed breakfast. 

We walked in together and proceeded to sit down. We all chatted quietly as others streamed in, all of us waiting for Professor Flitwick. 

All of us went quiet as he walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy and hope that you are all having a good holiday season so far.

Professor Flitwick climbed onto his chair and stood on a pile of books to welcome us. He started to read the names off of the list and smiled at each of us in turn. When he got to Harry's name he nearly toppled right off of his pile of books. We all gave a little laugh and he bounced right back up. He looked a little like Griphook, who I may have to ask if there was any relation between Flitwick and the goblin nation.  Soon enough we started on the levitation charm. Hermione was the first to get it, quickly followed by me and the rest of my minions. The candidate duckies all were coached by my minions on how to get better. Draco showed two boys by the names of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who took a bit longer but did get it before the class ended. More than once I saw Pansy glaring in my direction, and by the end of class, she was one of the only ones who hadn't gotten the spell. 

Next, we had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Which of course meant that we would be seeing Parvarti and the candidate duckies of her house. We got there a bit later but we weren't the last. There was a cat sitting on the desk and I had a tugging feeling that it wasn't just some cat. I was proved right when Ron Weasley walked in slowly and started talking about how he beat the teacher on getting to class. The cat jumped off the table and turned into Professor McGonagall. She lectured him for a good ten minutes and gave him detention and started the lesson with how she expected our best out of us. We all nodded along and expected that by now. Or rather all of us but Ron, who was still whining over his lecturing. He got another detention before class was done. We were learning to turn a match into a needle. Interesting enough but Ron kept trying to get Ry's attention, who had almost got it down. Ry shot him a glare with my fathers' heat behind it and Ron didn't try that again for any of the other classes he was with us for. There was a double class of Transfiguration.

Then lunch hit and more people joined us on the floor with their friends. We had started something good.

After lunch, we had Herbology with Hufflepuff where we saw Neville just light up. We had a double class of this and got t know our Puff candidates better.

We had three hours of free time between the end of Herbology and suppertime so we all sat near the Black Lake and talked about our first impressions of our classes. We continued in that vein for two hours before Ami came to get us to show us where the library was. We had made good progress on learning the lay of the castle and we would have it down without any troubles in no time.

At Ami's advice, we all went and looked ahead at what we would be working on in various classes. Too soon it was suppertime and almost half of the school population was some form of mixing, some on the floor while others went to other tables.

My minions and I all shared identical smirks when Dumledor saw it and nearly blew a gasket. 

However the rest of the staff - including Professor Quirrell (who Harry said rubbed him the wrong way)- thought it was hilarious and charmed the tables to move into one long line and openly laughed at Dumbledor went an interesting shade of purple. I was almost royal. He stormed out at record speeds, however, it seemed that Ron leaving us alone only lasted to classes. 

Joined by four older boys he glared down at us and sneered as he spoke. "How dare you act like that towards the Headmaster. Stupid death eater whore, I bet that you have been in the beds of every baby death eater here." He started to laugh, but it wasn't kind and instead was harsh. However, he missed the looks Draco and Harry share n their faces and how their expressions darkened. 

I could feel magic swirl in the air around us and instantly noticed it wasn't mine. Ami must have realized it as well as she cast a barrier around my two head minions just before their magic lashed out at the idiot boy. I placed my hands on their arms and they both visibly calmed down.

"I suggest that you take that back, as children like these three are the reason why this school was created, with the purpose of teaching those with wild magic - the strongest, most expressive and emotion-filled magic to exist - how to control it to the best of their ability. To be able to not reveal us to the muggles through an outburst of emotions. To be able to use magic without a syphon like a wand. Now unless you wish for me to drop the barriers around the protectors of the one whose name you attempted to slander. They managed to create a protectors bond with her." At this, all those who were of wizarding heritage gasped and began to talk as if it was rare. "It is pure and was created out of a desire to protect her, their magic bonded Mr Weasley, so I suggest that you watch your words."

At this point, Ron had gone stark white and was stuttering out an apology as he practically ran out of the Great Hall. His 'friends' had long since left, having heard stories of Ami's silent and wandless casting. 

Madam Pomfrey came down to Harry, Draco and I and asked for Ami to come along with her once everyone had returned to their usual chatter. Ami was asked how the connection looked and it was revealed to us that Ami had 'mage sight' so she could see magic in its purest forms. She reported that it was the healthiest connection that she had ever seen. 

Madam Pomfrey ran diagnostics on us as we talked to the pleasant female nurse in the portrait behind us. Madam Pomfrey ran and grabbed some paper and signed it and got the three of us to sign it. At the top in big letters were the words 'Guardian bond forms'. When I asked about it Madam Pomfrey explained that to make it official in the eyes of the ministry and the rest of the world that the boys would protect me as their magic dictated. She explained to us that if their magic called upon them to protect me in any possible form, that an unforgivable could be used and they would be given leave to do it as wild magic often pushed the user to certain routes. But when it was in the form of a guardian bond, it was always the fastest route to me being safe.  It was also a major message to the ministry of 'Do not fuck with' and they were very likely to listen as the last time a bond like ours had been formed was in the times of Merlin with Arthur. So the last thing the ministry was going to attempt was trying to separate us, as I would likely go insane and the boy's magic would completely destroy everything around them to get to me. As that cost money, they wouldn't even think about it. As our ministry was quite broke compared to many others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, SO I MEANT TO BE DONE THIS LIKE LAST WEEK BUT HOLY HELL - I GOT 1000 WORDS IN ONE HOUR, BE PROUD GUYS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Wattpad on my label - ultimateslytherin  
> Check me out there as I am writing originals and post there first.  
> Also, did you like? Tell me in the comments what you thought about it.


End file.
